This invention relates to hand-held cleaning implements.
Two favorite hand-held cleaning implements are the scrub brush and sponge. The scrub brush loosens hardened grime by abrasion. The sponge allows fluid application and grime removal, applying a cleaning fluid to a soiled surface and removing it to clean the surface. Both implements are preferably used with a cleaning fluid, usually water with soap. Therefore, a variety of methods have been used to provide water to soiled surfaces.
Kushner, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,910, teaches an implement whereby a sponge and scrub brush are mounted on the top of a squeeze bottle. The bottle is a fluid reservoir and the handle of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,532 to Szabo, teaches a utility brush and sponge. An elongate handle supports a two-sided head, the first side has a sponge, the second, a brush. Although it teaches the provision for carrying soap, it does not teach provision for flowing water.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,304 to Bell-Irving teaches a device with two brushes, the smaller of the two having a connection to a fluid-containing bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,722 to Bernat shows a brush with a handle and means of providing a cleaning fluid, the preferred one being steam.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,435 to Savona, U.S. Pat. No. 176,169 to Davies, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,134 to Ross, all show arrangements to permit water to flow to a cleaning implement.
It would be advantageous to provide a cleaning implement supplying flowing water, electively, to both, a sponge and brush that is valveably controllable.
It would be particularly advantageous to have an ergonomic device that fits the natural contours of the human hand that supports cleaning implements that are supplied with flowing water.